williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila Mink: Furry Superheroine
Sheila Mink: Furry Superheroine is a sci-fi action animated TV series created by Telescene Television and Carrie Walton Animation. It aired on October 14, 2015, on WilliamWill Network. Synopsis This show takes place after the events of the first episode of Quantum Quintet: Family Crime Fighters, where Val N. Teer examines the piece of the Ottonic stalactite at Crossington Labs and discovered that it has special abilities. He tests the Ottonic on his 10-year-old niece Sheila Teer who has the Blue Pox and it makes her feel better. But it has a side effect that makes her turn into an anthropomorphic mink with super powers such as Flight, Ice-Fire Manipulation, Enhanced Flexibility, Brain Manipulation, and Bone Manipulation. She can transform into her fursona anytime and it won't effect her body in any form. Characters Main *Sheila Teer/Sheila Mink: (Voiced by Holly Gauthier-Frankel) A smart, funny, resourceful and ecstatic 10-year-old human girl who is Val's niece. She has a fursona named Sheila Mink. *Connie\Connor Tyler/Connie\Connor Pika: (Voiced by Andrea Libman) A rambunctious, optimistic, playful, cute, and childish 4-year-old human girl who is Sheila's friend and sidekick. Her catchphrase is "Very Funtabulous!!" Sheila gave her the Ottonic to show Connie and it turned her anthropomorphic pika with superpowers such as Tongue Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Gender Transformation, Solar Manipulation, Tail Manifestation, and Lava Constructs. Like Sheila, she can transform into her fursona anytime. Recurring Characters *Harold Griffin-Priestley: A loyal, boisterous, happy-go-lucky, 9-year-old boy who is Sheila's friend. He loves mustelids, skateboarding, and bikes. *Mara Ferret: A playful, loyal, cute, and curious female ferret who is Sheila's pet. She can talk, use magic spells, and use her tail for offense and defense. *Jacqueline Collins: A sometimes carefree, thoughtful, independent, free-spirited, fun-loving, feminine, brave, friendly, 7-year-old girl who is Sheila's friend. She can use her crayons that are magical to draw pictures that come to life. *Tracey O' Brien: She is a 12-year-old girl who is resourceful, sane, and smart. She is the daughter of James O'Brien, a sneaky Irish sniper who abused her. *Megan Punch/Wolverine: She is an 11-year-old girl who is a tomboy and an anti-hero. She is very intelligent and can get pretty short-tempered. She can be a little sarcastic and a bit sadistic but is also very sweet and understanding. She also has the power to turn into a wolverine anytime. * * * Villains *Phillip Charlie: A ruthless, sleazy, selfish, power-hungry, 27-year-old man who wants to hunt Sheila down for her fur and become rich. However, his daughter Elisa doesn't like that idea at all. *Pollyanna Waddell: A smart, cunning, sadistic, 19-year-old woman who is a scientist that uses many potions and gadgets to capture Connie and Sheila for the Ottonic. *Shirley Zipper: A silly, self-centered, 5-year-old girl who wants to keep Sheila and Connie as her pets. Development and Production When this project was announced in December 2014, it was called Captain Pickles: The City War. But by July 2015, WilliamWill Media Pilot division didn't have any stories for the show and that it was canceled. At the same time, WilliamWill Enterprises' Animation Director, Carrie Walton had a concept about a girl that transforms into an anthropomorphic mink that would be a superheroine. It will be inspired by 1940's and 50's superhero cartoons and shows. The team likes that idea, so they decided to make a television show about it. Episodes Season 1 (October 2015-January 2016, 13 Episodes) Gallery File:69_(2).png|This is Sheila Teer in her fursona, Sheila Mink. File:Sheila_Teer.png|This is Sheila Teer in her human form. File:Connie_Pika.png|This is Connie Tyler in her fursona, Connie Pika. File:73.png|This is Connie Tyler in her human form. Category:TV Shows